


Something Stupid

by CheesePie30



Series: haikyuu!! drabbles and other short things [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, don't be fooled by the summary it's all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's always had the opinion that love was a stupid little thing. It made people do stupid things, like jumping off of roofs of buildings and leaping through flaming hoops of fire just to prove their love.</p><p>Iwaizumi's always been the unlucky guy who's been in love with his best friend since day one, no matter how many times he's tried to deny it. He's accepted that he just might love his best friend for however long he lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalescence_hurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/gifts).



> it's all self-indulgent stuff

** Something Stupid **

"Hey, Kusokawa." ****  
"What is it, Iwa-chan?"  
"What do you think about love?"  
“Eh? What kind of a question is that?"  
"Just answer the question!"  
"You're saying it like we're in an interrogation room."  
"Ugh, Kusokawa, stop dodging my question!"  
"I think it's stupid, and it makes people do stupid things. That's my answer. Happy now?"  
"... Yeah, I guess."

**\---**

"Hey, Trashykawa."  
"Iwa-chan."  
"Remember when we were kids?"  
"Yuh huh."  
"... And, I asked you what you thought about love."  
"That? Yeah, I remember that."  
"Did your answer change?"  
"Huh?"  
"You said it was stupid. Now that we're going to different universities, we're older and stuff. Do you still think that?"  
"Hm... Yeah."  
"Really? Even after all those girls you dated?"  
"I'm not a mean person, Iwa-chan. I humored their wishes, but that's it. I still think it's dumb."  
"... Okay."

**\---**

"Iwa-chan!"  
"Wh-- Oikawa it's two in the morning! How did you get here anyway?"  
"I took the train. Let me in, it's freezing out here!"  
"Fine, fine! Just-- wait there!"  
"Not like I can go anywhere else!"  
"Shut up!"  
"..."  
"So, what did you want? And come inside, why the hell aren't you wearing a windbreaker or anything, jeez."  
"Nothing."  
"What?"  
"I didn't really want anything, I think."  
"You think?"  
"I just wanted to see you."  
"I... You're a dumbass."  
"What?! Mean!"  
"Come on, it's two in the morning. Just sleep over. Tomorrow, or later, is a Saturday. You can annoy me then."  
"Okay, Iwa-chan. ... You missed me, didn't you?"  
"Dumbass. ... Of course I did."

**\---**

"So, how come you decided to stalk my apartment?"  
"I did not stalk it! And anyone would be flattered to be stalked by me!"  
"That's a horrible way of thinking."  
"You're so mean, Iwa-chan!"  
"You're still so childish. C'mon, let's walk."  
"... I missed you, Iwa-chan."  
"... I missed you too, dumbass."  
"Meanie!"  
"... Yeah."  
"... What?"  
"What? Nothing. ... What?"  
"You're looking at me weird."  
"I'm not."  
"You are."  
"Just shut up, Assikawa."  
"Okay, Iwa-chan. ... The sun is already setting."  
"Mhmm."  
"Let's stay outside just a little longer, Iwa-chan. Just until the stars come out."  
"... Yeah. Okay."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"... I love you."  
“What?”  
“Shit, Oi—”  
“You know how I feel about love, Iwa-chan.”  
“… Yeah. It’s ‘stupid and it makes people do stupid things’. But I can’t help it. You can’t control who you love.”  
“… I guess not.”  
“…”  
“You’re so unlucky, Iwa-chan.”  
“Huh?”  
“You love someone who thinks love is stupid. I’d feel bad if I were you.”  
“Well, you aren’t me, and you aren’t getting rid of me that easily. Just because I said that I love you doesn’t mean you can expect to get away with your dumbass shenanigans that easily.”  
“I wasn’t—”  
“And don’t think that this affects our friendship. You’re still an annoying whiny piece of trash.”  
“Wh—Mean! You’re mean, Iwa-chan!”

**\---**

“Hey, Oikawa.”  
“What?”  
“Still think love is stupid, huh?”  
“Well, yeah. But I’m happy for Makki and Mattsun.”  
“Hm.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Wanna dance?”  
“You hate dancing.”  
“All the more reason for you to say yes.”  
“… You have a point. C’mon, then, Iwa-chan!”  
“H- Hey, wait—!”  
“I’ll even let you lead the slow dance, Iwa-chan!”  
“D- Dumbass—!”

**\---**

“Iwa-chan! Open up!”  
“Oikawa? What are you doing—What’s with all the flowers?”  
"Iwa-chan, I know I said I thought love was stupid… I still think it’s stupid, actually, and I thought you were kinda stupid for falling in love with me. "  
"Gee, thank—”  
"But that doesn't matter! Because... Be... Because..."  
"Because...?"  
"Because I love you too, and if love is stupid, then I'm the biggest idiot there is!"  
“Oh.”  
“Oh? What do you mean by that?”  
“Just give me a minute to get down there, dumbass!”  
“…”  
“Jeez, you’re going to get me in trouble with all the noise you make when you come over.”  
“No one’s complained about my melodious voice, Iwa-chan. Wait! You’re messing up my confession!”  
“I thought stuff like this didn’t matter to you.”  
“Mmh… It doesn’t. But you matter to me. And I thought, why not? If it’s for Iwa-chan, it can’t get that bad.”  
“You know, you aren’t that bad at the whole love thing.”  
“Really?”  
“Mm, yeah.”  
“W- Well, of course. I’m Oikawa Tooru. I’m naturally great at everything.”  
“Don’t push it, Tooru. Come on, let’s get a vase for these flowers.”  
“Okay… Hajime.”

** end **


End file.
